In the oil and gas industry, it can be required to measure the characteristics and/or compositions of substances located at remote subterranean locations and convey the results to the surface for processing. For instance, it may be required to measure chemical and/or physical properties of substances located in subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formations and convey the results of the measurement over a long distance to the earth's surface. These properties may vary continuously and, therefore, it is often desired to measure these properties at a high frequency in order to capture the variations.